<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the diary of a cat by avalina_hallows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423584">the diary of a cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows'>avalina_hallows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, maybe some cat love, real events</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hello i am gerorge the cat</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>bella/geroge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the diary of a cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tell me what ya think</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ased on true events the people in this novel gave me consent to write about them for whom it may concern<br/>
6/18/2020<br/>
I found this note book in the blond humans desk with the pencil i learned most of my words from the tiny girl  human who comes with the other blond human i like her she gives me ear scratches there's also a white harried woman who i hangout with in the snack room and a woman who brings a machine that makes weird noise and a man he's weird but nice they come every week to to do stuff and sometimes new people visit and pet me and leave with dogs or cats but normally it's just me and the humans<br/>
6/18/2020<br/>
Today I learned the names of the humans. The blond one is named dawen  the other blond ones name is cindy the tiny humans name is emma  and the white haired humans name is  sharre and the woman with the machine is named marein and the mans name is cam<br/>
And there's a man named jerome who come every morning that's everyone emma says there names every morning so it wasn't hard to figure out<br/>
6/19/2020<br/>
Emma said that the machine is a sewing machine that makes clothes and that I am a furry pancake. What's a pancake though?I changed my mind. Cam is cool. He gave me a sip of a vanilla milkshake.<br/>
6/20/2020<br/>
A rude woman screamed in cindys face that she was not paying to get her dog back from the shelter and  after the rude woman left I rubbed Cindy's leg to make her feel better. I don't like people like that woman.<br/>
6/21/2020<br/>
Dawen came to work today(sit and whine at every one to do there job ) i think dawen comes only to see me and complain she's weird i stay away from her she's mean to the others<br/>
6//22/2020<br/>
I do not like dogs they smell weird and are always trying to lick me yuck<br/>
6 /23/2020<br/>
Share fell  today and we had to call the emt or thats what cindy said they are .emma said that share didn't take her insulin so her sugar got to low and she fell<br/>
6/24/2020<br/>
Jerome sits with me and share in the snack room after he cleans he is very nice and helps sharre remember to take insulin and he gives me ear scratches<br/>
6/24/2020<br/>
Mariran tried putting a hat on me i was uncomfortable<br/>
6/25/2020<br/>
All of the humans are wearing masks for some reason and a rude man said Cindy stole money from him but he stuck the money in his pocket and wanted to get her in trouble.<br/>
6/26/2020<br/>
Cam brought cinnamon buns for everyone today. He even let me lick some icing off his fingers. Cam is awesome.</p><p>6/26/2020 </p><p>Today I learned that pancakes are weird squishy things that humans eat.</p><p>6/27/2020<br/>
Today some rabbits came in and they were chill. We talked about humans and stuff.<br/>
6/28/2020<br/>
A  bird came in and would not stop talking now usually i like birds they are nice and are good company but this bird would not stop talking i got the humans to put him in the back so he wouldet bother me anymore<br/>
6/29/2020<br/>
The weird phone thing won't stop ringing its loud and annoying it only stops when a human picks it up and talks to it than it starts again<br/>
6/30/2020<br/>
I like hiding in the cabinets they block out the noise from the phone and are comfy marien noticed and put one of my favorite blankets in the cabinet marines really nice<br/>
7/1/2020<br/>
cindy is crying emma said it because todays the day she lost the triplets<br/>
7/2/2020<br/>
Emma brings a weird thing that makes noise and she laughs at it a lot<br/>
7/3/2020<br/>
i learn that the thing emma laughs at is called a computer and she laughing at videos<br/>
7/3/2020<br/>
Kens awesome he gives me ear scratches and treats cam is still awesome<br/>
7/4/2020<br/>
A hamster came in she was sweet and got adopted<br/>
7/5/2020<br/>
Emma was holding a kitten earlier it was tiny and seemed scared but emma called her down<br/>
7/6/2020<br/>
I met a nice dog today he did not try and lick me and we talked about weird things humans do he was adopted by a nice woman<br/>
7/7/2020<br/>
I am going to try something with Emma. I know she loves snakes so I am going to sit next to her and think the officers just brought in a snake. You wanna touch it? Emma turned her head and got up and looked around i think she heard me but there's no snake so she's looks confused and she doesn't realize i said said it<br/>
7/8/2020<br/>
Today I am going to try again to get Emma to talk to me. I said Shawns here and hes got a litter of kittens She got up and asked cindy about it she looked confused because no kittens but I think she realized that i am talking to her and i feel bad about tricking her but she can hear me i hope</p><p>7/8/2020<br/>
today a cat came in she told me her names bellas and that dawens leting her stay up front<br/>
7/9/2020 
marien broght pewi her dog he is very rude</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>